cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosie
|enemies = Dr. Frederick, Shadow Animals, Mia, Butch, Terrible Truck, Wolfsbane, Aswad, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers and his men, Luther, Goons, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Becky, Rogue, Evil Robots, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = Pupnick, romance, her friends, dancing, magic, pumpkin soup, spaghetti, Hugo's kindness, happy endings|dislikes = Being mistreated, rudeness, evil cats, seeing Pupnick sad, narcissism, sexism|powers = Agility Strength Various martial art skills|weapons = Fists|fate = Starts a romantic relationship with Pupnick, moves into the orphanage, and helps him with adapting to his new life|affiliations = |inspiration = Plumette Lady from Lady and the Tramp}} '''Rosie '''is Pupnick's girlfriend and one of the tritagonists in the Black Lion franchise. She's a beautiful Cocker Spaniel residing in the Doberman Orphanage along with her boyfriend, Pupnick Background Rosie was born of aristocracy and lived in the district, Bloomsbury on the west end of London. Rosie's parents, Winston and Georgette gave their daughter, ever single comfort for her to feel happy. But Winston believed that Rosie should be in a civilized environment. By using the money from Scotland Yard, Winston enrolled Rosie in a private school. During Rosie's childhood, Georgette grew ill and eventually passed away. Without a mother figure to help raise Rosie, Winston took time off work to educate his daughter on how to be proper. He would lecture everyday of the week, signed up her up for extra-curriculum activities that she wasn't interested in and would set up curfews on the weekend. Her father's practicalness, stubbornness and desire for perfection made him an overbearing father which made Rosie feel sad and alone but never lost faith as her mother never lost faith when she became sick. Rosie eventually grew into a teenager and developed a sense of style like her late mother did. Dreaming of seeing the world, Rosie convinced her father to let her travel and search for a new home. With the money from her account, she took the first plane to America and landed in Maine. Upon arriving in the city of Portland, Rosie was struggling to find a home at a fair price. Later that night, she got lost in the forest and was unable to find her way out. She was then encountered by Hugo who kindly led her out of the forest and back into the city. She asked Hugo if there was a place she could stay. Hugo kindly allowed to let Rosie spend the night in the castle and in the morning, he will find an apartment for her and will have a guard watch over her until she can find a roommate. Rosie and Hugo became close friends. Rosie eventually became a member of the School Gang, promising to help protect the school and her new best friends. Thanks to Hugo, Rosie successfully adapted to her new lifestyle in America. Personality Rosie is polite, sweet, elegant and has the traits of a royal princess since she was raised in a high social class family. She loved her parents but as mentioned before, the death of her mother caused Rosie to become very depressed and her father's harsh behavior caused her to become mentally hurt but she didn't let all of the bitter rage and sadness change Rosie in any way. She still has the same personality she had before the death of her mother. In "Magical Friendship," Rosie was shown to be incredibly sympathetic, understanding and empathetic since Pupnick lost his parents at a young age and was mentally abused by his adoptive father since her father mentally abused her as well. She immediately became best friends with Pupnick since he had none (besides Felix who was already kind to him.) Even before Pupnick accidentally used his powers in class, Rosie still respected him and didn't even care if his powers were good or bad, under his powers, he had a heart of gold. During the adventure to save Felix from Doctor Frederick's evil spell, Rosie grew closer to Pupnick and developed a romantic relationship with him. She even cared about more of his tragic backstory. As shown in the episode, Rosie loves dancing, singing, and romance. Although, Pupnick was afraid that he might embarrass himself because when Rosie was about to kiss Pupnick, he politely backed away but they still showed their affection at the end of the present. Some people (mainly Butch and his gang) describe Rosie as helpless, weak and cowardly but in the cartoon series, she is feisty, brave, tough and not afraid to stand up to anyone. That's why she took karate lessons and is not a black belt. Physical appearance Rosie is a slender ochre cocker spaniel. Rosie wears a blue dress and has green eyes and a cream muzzle and underbelly. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Rosie is an anthropomorphic dog * '''Empathy: '''Like most of the Wooten characters to feel and understand people's feeling because when Pupnick told Rosie that his adoptive father has been pushing him ever since he was dropped off at the orphanage, and Rosie knew how to felt to be pushed around after a relative's death since she was pushed around by her father. * '''High Intellect: '''Judging from her straight-A report card, Rosie is shown to have a high-level intelligence which results in her having an outstanding report card which will get her into a good college. * '''Martial Artists: '''As mentioned before, since Rosie doesn't want to be called helpless or weak, she took a karate class and now she's a master in the advanced martial arts. * '''Immortality: '''Like most of the Wooten characters, Rosie has gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances Magical Friendship Rosie is first seen in Pupnick's first period on his first day of school. He immediately got Rosie's attention when he sat down at his desk. She was ready to learn some things about Pupnick when Mrs. Fritz asked him to tell the class a little bit about himself. Pupnick started sobbing as telling his tragic backstory to the class. Rosie felt sorry for Pupnick and was hoping that she could help him. During lunch, Rosie decided to sit with Pupnick along with Matthew, Rebecca, and the others. She got to know Pupnick by learning a little more about his past. Pupnick revealed his magical powers to Rosie when she was about to touch his paws and told her that his paws were sensitive. He said that his hands are evil and Mr. Doberman said that. Rosie told Pupnick that his powers will be used for good one day, he just needs to wait for the right moment. During science class, Rosie was seen working at Pupnick's table. When Butch started teasing Pupnick, Rosie got up and told Butch to leave him alone. However, Butch did get what he deserved when Pupnick unintentionally set him on fire but that got him ISS and got punished by Mr. Doberman. Rosie felt sorry for Pupnick because as he was walking to his car with his adoptive father, Rosie was sitting on the school bench, waiting for her caretaker and she looks at Pupnick and tells him that she's sorry. Pupnick claimed that it was his fault since he's the ugly creature. Rosie wanted to help Pupnick but she didn't know how. That's when Matthew called to tell her that they're going to spend the whole day with Pupnick and she absolutely adored the idea. After school, once Pupnick got out of school, he was about to go home until Matthew and the gang stopped him and told him that they're going to spend the whole day together but going to the arcade, Tio's and other fun places. Rosie showed herself to Pupnick and told her that she's looking forward to spending some with him, much to Pupnick's surprise and amusement. For the next couple of weeks, Rosie was spending some time with Pupnick and his friends. She enjoyed it since it made her friend very happy. When Doctor Frederick poisoned Felix with his disease formula which will kill him in three days. There was an antidote which will revive Felix if they get it before the third day at midnight. Rosie decided to tag along with Pupnick on his adventure along with Matthew and the others. On the train ride to the city of Iowa, Pupnick fell in love with Rosie but he didn't know how to tell her that he loves her, so Matthew and Charles gave him advice on how to talk to Rosie without being so nervous. The gang spent the night at a hotel and the next day, they began their journey to retrieve the antidote. However, due to Frederick's evil voodoo magic destroying the walkway, they had to figure out a way to cross the ocean another way. Luckily, thanks to Puggsy's old friend, Batsy, they were able to guide the gang to the other side of the ocean. When they successfully got to the other side of the ocean, Matthew started slicing through the bushes with his laser sword. Rosie decided to have a little talk with Pupnick. She told him, that she was impressed that Pupnick was risking his life to save his adoptive brother, Felix. She asked Pupnick if he loved Felix and he answered yes but he was unsure if Mr. Doberman loved him. Rosie disagreed with that assumption because she knows how it feels for a father to be harsh on their child since her father pushed her after her mother's death. The mere thought of her past made Rosie almost cried until Pupnick comforted her while feeling sympathy for her mother's death. The gang found a river and decided to take a break and have a dinner. Matthew and Pupnick were going to cook pumpkin soup and Rosie decided to pick some fresh berries with Rebecca. A couple of hours later, the gang finished the pumpkin soup and Rosie told Pupnick that he did a great job in making the pumpkin soup. Rosie decided to dance with Pupnick, but he refused since he automatically assumed he couldn't dance. But Rosie proved him by waltzing around with him which got Pupnick to dance with her. The dance almost ended with a kiss but Pupnick stopped abruptly and decided to continue on with the rest of the journey. All of the sudden, the Shadow Animals grabbed Rosie's shadow thus grabbing her and starting dragging her back to Frederick's lair to be killed. By using his sunlight magic, Pupnick defeated and destroyed the Shadow Animals. The Shadow Animal that had Rosie dropped her in the river when it was destroyed. Pupnick courageously rescued her and to show how appreciative, she was, she gave Pupnick a kiss on his cheek, causing Pupnick to slightly blush. Pupnick and the gang arrived in Iowa and retrieved the antidote after Pupnick traded the wizard, a magical artifact. The wizard kindly transported Pupnick and the gang back to the orphanage. Once they entered the orphanage, Matthew and the gang fell right into the Shadow Cat's trap. The regenerated Shadow Animals tied Matthew and the gang up by using shadow ropes. Pupnick was the only one who wasn't tied up and Frederick attempted to persuade Pupnick into giving him the antidote by reminding him of all the bad times in his past. Luckily, Pupnick didn't listen to Frederick and defeated him by destroying the disease formula and sending him down to the Voodoo Spirits Jail for his failure. Felix was revived from his life-threatening disease, Dominic apologized to Pupnick for his aggressive behavior and Rosie decided to move into the Doberman Orphanage since her father was away on business. She joined Pupnick and the gang on a trip to Paul's Pizza Parlor. The Black Lion 2 Rosie serves as a supporting character in the film. She isn't seen until after Brodi and the others left Columbia, she is seen watching the game with Pupnick and the others. When Matthew figured out Wolfsbane's evil plan, Rosie wanted to help Matthew along with the gang but he didn't want them to get hurt. But when Wolfsbane was about to kill Matthew, Charles shot the Aconitum out of his hand with his gun. Rosie was then seen fighting Wolfsbane's men along with the others. After Wolfsbane's death, Rosie was happy that Matthew got adopted by Eddie and she helped Matthew remodel the house. Rosie is last seen dancing to the song, "Family" along with Pupnick. The North Wooten Rosie serves as a supporting character in the film. She was one of the kids who wasn't abducted by the evil Professor Whiskers. She was seen changing the kids back to normal with the antidote filled guns. After Whiskers' death, Rosie was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Rosie serves as a major or supporting character in the film. She might serve as a protagonist, deuteragonist or tritagonist. Trivia * Rosie bears a striking resemblance to Lady from the movie Lady and the Tramp. Category:Article of the week Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Parents Category:English characters Category:Animated characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:European characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Dancers Category:Singing characters Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Spouses